


Slow Build

by Autumn__Rose



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Couch Sex, Cuddling, F/M, Kissing, Sex, Slow Build, Vaginal Sex, quickie sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: Chris and you are just snuggling on the couch when things turn more heated.It's just another normal day for you two.





	Slow Build

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartofgold81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofgold81/gifts).

Your watching a movie, and your snuggled on the couch and his arm is around your shoulders, one of your hands is caressing his thigh, half way through the movie his hand is now caressing up and down your arm and your hand is caressing just a bit closer to his inner thigh, it keeps going slowly until he’s just turning your head with his free hand on your chin and kisses you softly and it just progresses from there.

“Chris….” You whisper before his lips turn less soft and more firm, his body pushes you back, your back hits the sofa cushions as his body envelopes you, your hands run through his hair knocking his cap off onto the floor.

You tangle one of your legs with his, both of you only in shorts, so his hairy leg rubs wonderfully over your bare one. You whimper into the kiss when your lips part for his asking tongue and he moans deep and low at the sound, his hips grinding down into yours.

Coming up for air, you gasp softly before his lips keep going, moving to your neck, one of his hands cup one of your breast and his thumb flicks over the nipple over and over again, your head tips back on a moan and he doesn’t waste any time latching his mouth onto more of your exposed neck.

You hadn’t put on a bra today, nor undies, felt there was no point, and you know he doesn’t have on any boxers under his shorts, so when you run a hand down over his belly and into his shorts and grip his cock, his hips stutter forward and he gasp himself this time, “Babe….”

He knows all your pleasure spots, but you know his and you rub your thumb over the head of his cock and he whines softly at the touch, his lips sucking hard on your neck and you cry out from the pain of it, from the pleasure of it, gripping some of his hair in your free hand and gripping tightly how he loves.

“In me…inside me please.” You beg and it’s not like you really have to, he’s on the same page as you.

He kicks his shorts off as you do the same, his lips never leaving your body, your legs wrap around his waist to urge him on and he slowly slides right on into your pussy and your finger nails dig into his shoulder blades making him growl softly before finally kissing you again, this time deep and all consuming, his mouth all but dominating yours and you whimper again.

His hips snap forward in the next breath and you shout into the kiss, but he doesn’t let up, he builds up the pace faster and faster, both of you to impatient to take your time this go around, his cock fills you up perfectly, hits all the right spots and when he swivels his hips making his cock grind into your favorite spot you come on a shout of his name, head tipping back breaking the long drawn out kiss as your eyes close tightly, nails digging even more into his back.

“Fuck babe that’s it…fuck.” His roughly whispered words are right in your ear as he comes inside you, his cock pulsing into your throbbing folds.

You hold him close, both of you catching your breath, you place soft little kisses to the side of his head, to his neck and cheek, the one on the cheek you can feel the smile under your lips and he leans up enough to kiss you again before he leans back enough to see your face again, both his hands in your hair, playing with your hair, “Hi.” 

You smile more, “Hi.”


End file.
